


Corrupted Souls

by FillingTheVacantNiche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash, How Do I Tag, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, i have a plot mapped out trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FillingTheVacantNiche/pseuds/FillingTheVacantNiche
Summary: It's fascinating how much someone can change when they're with someone else. Hannah never thought that she would ever see Angela again, but when fat brings them back together, they are forced to recognise the sins of their past.Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net!





	Corrupted Souls

A pale white figure stepped out of the coach, carefully stepping onto the curb and shutting the door behind her. Against the feeble darkness she emanated a faint glow, reflecting the artificial light of the street lights. She stepped to the side to avoid the puddles, careful not to dirty her pure white heels.

Her skin prickled as she stepped into the grounds of the manor. She could sense the supernatural presence. She knew she had wandered into their territory.

_After all, there is no way to destroy evil without being amongst it._ She mused to herself, stepping along the stone path. She resisted the urge to puke as the aura grew stronger and stronger.

She came to a halt as she neared the entrance, and not bothering to check who was watching, she tipped her head up to the sky to face God. A glowing light erupted from her fingertips and expanded over her body, tracing her silhouette with pure white. Her vision faded to white as energy prickled across her skin, surging through her body like wildfire.

The pain came pulsing through too. She bit hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming. It was barely a fraction of a second in the human realm. Her body shifted and morphed, bones melting and nerves melding as her turned into that of a man's.

_Oh, what I do for this pathetic human race._

A smille crept over his face, and he moves softly to the door.

...

Earl Trancy was rarely in a good mood, but fortunately, today was one of those days. Today had gone by peacefully, not a single tantrum thrown nor a single servant maimed. Hannah kept her distance from him regardless. There was no telling when he would have another random outbreak. One minute he could be pondering to himself, another he would be tearing into one of the servants - usually Hannah - over some insignificant problem.

It was funny, really, a mere boy subjecting her - a thousand year old demon - to such degradation. She could snap his neck if she wanted to, and that fact only made him more smug, since she had sworn to protect him. She curled her lip in distaste, careful to turn away so Alois couldn't see. Whatever wounds he inflicted on her would heal almost immediately, but the pain still seared into her memory.

"Your Highness." Claude's curt voice broke her thoughts. She barely glanced at him as he strode past her, bumping past her along the way. He kneeled in front of the young master. "You have a visitor."

"Oh? Another woman with a starving family begging for money? Or is it another person wanting business with our estate?" Alois Trancy didn't bother to hide his bored expression as he glanced down at Claude.

"No, your Highness. The Queen's butler, Ash Landers."

"Must I?" Alois only rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh at the news. Nonetheless, he stood up and patted down his clothing, attempting to make himself look somewhat sightly. Even he knew that a visit from the Queen's butler was nothing to be scoffed at.

Upon being beckoned, Ash came into the study. He was a beautiful man, steely violet eyes and perfectly shaped lips, but the soft outlines of his face gave him a uniquely feminine aspect. Hannah tipped her head sharply up to glance at him, only to notice that Claude also glared narrow-eyed as Ash walked into the room. He must has noticed it too. That familiar sickly sweet scent.

_It couldn't be..._

"Good evening, Earl Trancy." Ash bowed to Alois, then his elegant face shooting a diplomatic smile at Claude

"What brings you here today?" Alois rocked on his seat impatiently, his face flashing in annoyance. Apparently, Alois didn't notice that they were blessed with an angel in their midst.

"Her Majesty has requested your presence at Baron Monaghan's ceremony in a month's time. Her Majesty has suspensions that he involved in the black market, so requires you to investigate his connections to…"

"Ohhhh!" The young earl frowned as Claude passed him the letter that had been delivered. His gaze ran over the parchment quickly, before he threw the paper away with a flourish. The room fell silent as everyone waited for Ash to react to the young master's disrespect. However, the Queen's butler merely smiled. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Hannah felt herself tense as Ash glanced at her. He smiled, slowly and dangerous, and before she realised it, he was gone.

...

Hannah retreated to her room at night. Sometimes it was the only time she would have privacy, away from the harsh prying eyes of Claude, and away from the young lord's spontaneous tantrums.

At the knocking on her door, Hannah stiffened. She felt his presence and knew without a doubt, that he was standing behind her. She felt a shiver go up her spine at the familiar footsteps that came up behind her. She couldn't face his cold gaze. Not anymore. The words slipped from her mouth. "What do you want Ash?"

"It's Angela." Her voice was low and quiet. Hannah glanced around sharply to see her standing behind her. Beautiful as always.

The voice at the back of her head rang clearly.  _Kill her. Kill her before this gets too far._

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, letting her voice go no less harsh as her eyes swept over Angela.

"I just thought I'd check up on you." Angela smiled sweetly, her doe-like eyes fixed pointedly Hannah's.

Hannah's heart skipped a beat, but she allowed a sneer to grace her face. "What happened to staying away? Aren't you afraid of me anymore?"

Angela ignored her, gaze fixed on her with a wild, hungry look in her eyes. Her voice was a low whisper. "I've missed you."

"You're mad!" Hannah growled, as Angela approached her. Her light eyes were locked on hers, with a piercing look that made her giddy with anticipation.

Hannah felt her back being pressed up against the wall, Angela's strong slim body grinding against her firmly, as if daring her to push back. Hannah slid her arms around Angela's waist and felt herself respond, pressing back harder. She was so close, and Hannah could feel Angela's hot breath against her cheek. The air buzzed with tension as she drew her breath in, waiting to see what would happen.

The angel's tantalising expression was infuriating. Hannah's hands reached up to grab Angela's face, smashing herself into her lips. Angela had no time to react before Hannah pushed herself in roughly, tongue snaking into her mouth hungrily. It was dirty, a rough mess of lips and teeth, and so deliciously aggressive.

Hannah pulled away, eyes still fixed on Angela's as she swiped her tongue over her lips. Her eyes were filled with disgust, but there was no denying the excitement that shined through her expression. A placid smile swept over Angela's face, but her eyes hardened like icy violet steel. She immediately pressed her lips against Hannah's again, grinding their bodies together. A delighted moan slipped past Hannah's lips, as she pushed back harder, her hands snaked around Angela's waist, gripping her ass firmly, which the angel responded to with a low growl.

"Disgusting..." Angela gasped as their kissing grew harder and deeper, her hands buried in Hannah's lilac locks. "Dirty..."

Hannah let out an amused huff as she observed Angela's hot expression, dark eyes brimming with wild hatred and pale cheeks flushed red in arousal. Her arms were wrapped against Hannah's neck firmly, and they moved against each other with an uncanny unity.

_Kill her._

Hannah's hand slid along the side seam of Angela's dress, pulling it up until her fingers found her thigh. Angela groaned Into their kiss at the contact, her breath quickening as Hannah stroked along the curve of her thigh. She removed her hands from Hannah's neck and grabbed Hannah's hips roughly, pushing her weight harder to push Hannah's back firmly against the wall.

Angela's hands began to wander down, tracing the outline of Hannah's hips and pushing up the hem of her dress. She felt Angela's hand trace up the side of her leg, sliding across the side of her ass, Hannah brought her hands up to grab at her collar, roughly pulling at the buttons to tear open the front of her dress. Her tongue traced the collarbone slowly, before she sunk her teeth into the milky white flesh. Angela hissed sharply, digging her fingers into Hannah's ass harder.

Hannah let out a growl, digging her nails into the other's neck and tore her dress off her shoulders roughly. Sucking and biting, she brought her mouth down Angela's chest (which was quite modest, Hannah thought smugly), leaving garish red marks as she left her mark on the angel. Her fingers moved up to tease a hardening nipple, grabbing at it roughly. Much to her satisfaction, Angela let out a sharp gasp and shuddered, tightening her grip on Hannah's hips.

Angela rode up Hannah's petticoat, hand slipped between her legs, setting her body on fire as Angela's fingers rolling across the wetness of her groin. Hannah jerked against the wall, head rolling back in pleasure as Angela explored the warm flesh. She let out a low growl as she felt her fingers fluttering over the opening of her slit, feather-soft and just barely touching her sensitive skin.

"Do it..." Came the demon's hiss, as she grinded her hips against her waiting fingers. To her annoyance, Angela only flashed a pitying smile at her, before plunging her fingers deep past her entrance. Hannah let out a snarl as Angela thrusted her fingers in and out of her passage, finding herself quivering and moaning against the angel's gentle but precise touches.

It was repulsive, but she needed more.

"You're just a disgusting demon, aren't you?" Angela murmured under her breath. Sweat coated her flawless skin now, her perfectly pale skin now flushed with arousal, and her breathing grew deeper as she focussed on the task at hand. She absolutely beautiful but absolutely disgusting.

Hannah grabbed a fistful of Angela's pure white hair, yanking her forwards for another rough kiss, biting down on her lower lip as she grinded their bodies together. A groan escaped from Angela's lips and she pressed harder against her, her hand still pumping in and out of Hannah's wetness.

Wet and obscene sounds continued as their bodies continued to collide, hands wandering lewdly over their bodies, and their lips mashing together aggressively. It was a dirty fight between mortal enemies, as they fought for dominance, both relishing in the fact that they had the other in their grasp.

Hannah shuddered as she finished, feeling a satisfaction wash over her as she released herself over the angel's pale fingers. Angela waited until Hannah had released her body, then pulled her fingers out, snorting in disgust as she observed her dampened fingers. She reached up to her collar and buttoned it up again, smoothing her dress back to its immaculate state again.

"Why did you come here?" Hannah gazed at Angela evenly, their bodies only hair breadth away. An innocent smile swept over Angela's prim face. She noticed that her wounds had already heal, her alabaster skin returning to its pristine and flawless form. However, behind that perfect smile, Angela's violet eyes were devoid of emotion. The fiery anger that blazed in her eyes had faded, replaced by a look of emptiness and detachment.

"I just wanted to see you again." Came the quiet reply. Without another word, Angela turned the door knob and left Hannah. And she was alone. 


End file.
